hall_of_horrorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Innkeepers (2011)
The Innkeepers is a 2011 horror film written, directed and edited by Ti West, starring Sara Paxton, Pat Healy and Kelly McGillis. Claire (Sara Paxton) and Luke (Pat Healy) are two young employees at the Yankee Pedlar Inn, a once-grand hotel that is about to close. Claire and Luke are the only employees working during its final weekend of operation. Claire, who suffers from severe asthma, has recently dropped out of college, and Luke runs a website chronicling the hotel's supposed hauntings. Both are ghost huntingenthusiasts and are fascinated by the hotel's supposedly haunted history, which includes the legend of Madeline O'Malley, a bride who hung herself in the 1800s when her husband abandoned her on their honeymoon, and whose body was supposedly hidden in the basement by the hotel owners. That afternoon, Luke checks in an older woman, whom Claire recognizes as Leanne Rease-Jones (Kelly McGillis), a former actress who is in town for an unnamed convention. While delivering towels to her room, Claire is starstruck and has an awkward encounter with Leanne, who is relatively unfriendly toward her. The following night, while taking out the garbage, Claire hears noises coming from the hotel's garage, where there is a door leading to the basement. She padlocks the door and returns inside. She uses Luke's ghost-hunting equipment to record EVPs in various places around the hotel. While recording, she hears faint voices and music, and sees the grand piano in the lobby play by itself. She runs into Leanne in the hallway. Leanne reveals she is actually in town for a psychics' convention, and that she has left her career as an actress to become a medium. She warns Claire not to go into the basement. Early that morning, Claire awakens to Madeline's apparition in her room. Later that day, an elderly man arrives and asks for a room on the third floor. Luke explains that the third floor rooms have been stripped of their furniture due to the hotel's impending closing. However, Claire offers to provide the man with a set of sheets as the rooms still have their beds, and she takes him to the honeymoon suite he requested. Luke and Claire decide to investigate the basement where Madeline's corpse was hidden. There they encounter disembodied voices and other paranormal activity, and Luke becomes so frightened that he leaves the hotel. In a state of panic, Claire awakens Leanne and asks for help. Leanne goes to the bottom of the basement stairwell, where she makes contact with a spirit, and then tells Claire that they need to leave the hotel immediately. Claire rushes upstairs to retrieve the elderly man, but upon entering his room, she finds a suicide note and discovers his body in the bathtub, his wrists slashed, with Madeline's apparition hanging from a rope. Panicked, she runs downstairs and finds that Luke has returned to the hotel. He goes upstairs to find Leanne, and Claire hears more noises coming from the basement. She approaches the stairwell, where she is startled by an apparition of the elderly man. She falls down the staircase, injuring her head. Disoriented by her head injury, Claire is followed by the elderly man into the basement and finds herself in the room where Madeline's body was kept. She tries to open the door that leads to the garage, forgetting she had locked it. Confronted by Madeline's apparition, Claire dies of an asthma attack. The next morning, Luke tells police he heard Claire's screams coming from the cellar but could not open the door to save her. Luke and Leanne leave with the police. Leanne tells Luke that Claire couldn't have been saved. The film ends with a view of Claire's empty room and the apparition of Claire looking out the window then turns towards the door as the door slams shut by itself.